


There's Always a Way Out

by alemara



Category: Burn Notice, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>    Request: Mike & Emma, like CHiPS, only not.  (Based on Emma's escape in "Hat Trick")</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always a Way Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts).



She hears his voice in her head, calm and sardonic: "Don't just smash it. Think MacGuyver. Muffle it. Get the drop on him."

 

 


End file.
